deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett VS Erza Scarlet
Boba Fett VS Erza Scarlet 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features the return of Boba Fett from the Star Wars series and Erza Scarlet from the Fairy Tail series. Description ''Star Wars VS Fairy Tail! Two armoured and deadly adventurers face off! Will Fett score a winning bounty from the Fairy Tail Guild Master, or will Erza stand stronger than the Mandalorian? Interlude Wiz: A good fighter is one who knows how to use their tools of slaughter well. One who can fight strong, stand proud, and take as much punishment as they dish out, all while serving as a reminder that they should not be underestimated. Magneto: Sadly, not everyone who wishes to do this can do so on their own merits, but it's just as well they can rely on their one calling card and asset - their handy suits of armour to don in battle. Wearing their suits and holding their weapons firmly, they can accomplish tasks no ordinary human would dare to tread. '''Boomstick: Who would have guessed that, when they become 10 years old, life tragedies would hit them so hard that they would eventually turn out to be badasses themselves? Like Boba Fett, the Mandalorian bounty hunter! Hoxton: And Erza Scarlet, the S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Boomstick: He's Wiz, they're Hox, Wesker and Magneto, and I'm Boomstick... Wesker: And through our careful analysis of their weapons, armour and skills, we will determine which is more likely to survive a duel to the death. Boba Fett Wiz: In the world of the Star Wars universe, a galaxy where Jedi and Sith were the ruling factions and were going against each other, there aren't many that claim to support neither side fully, walking their own path and living their own life on their own rules. Boomstick: Such is the life of the Mandalorian bounty hunter, Boba Fett. Magneto: But Fett's origin is not that of simply coming to be a fearsome bounty hunter. In fact, Boba could be considered a "lab rat", given that he was cloned from his father, Jango Fett, who happened to be the greatest bounty hunter known in the galaxy at the time. '' ''Hoxton: Well, he was until some guy gave him a "heads-up" in the way of a beam-sword to the neck. Heh heh. Wiz: Boba was taught by Jango in the ways of his bounty hunting career, and was so tough that, even as a 10-year old orphan, he was less distraught by the death of his "father" and more focused on following in his footsteps, living in the life Jango had. He even donned Jango's armour, becoming known over time as the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy. Boomstick: And rightfully so, huh? He won't turn down a job that pays him well enough, be it a Jedi or a Sith or anyone in between - if it offers sweet dough, you can bet it'll catch Fett's attention! Wesker: Of course, Boba Fett here would not be even an eighth of the legend he is if it were not for the suit of armour that he wears, passed down from Jango Fett following Jango's demise. It appears to be made of a compound known only as Mandalorian Iron. Wiz: Now, we all know how there's a gazillion fictional metals out there that just so happen to be stronger than titanium, and this one's no different. But, unlike the others that are lighter than titanium, this one is actually heavier, sacrificing mobility for supreme durability rivalling the power of even lightsabers, which can cut through a lot of things as if they were butter. Boomstick: But that's not all his armour is capable of! It comes equipped with a micro energy field, an infrared sensor, the ability to see in a 360 degree radius, the ability to track more than 30 targets at once, resistance to fire, poison, cold and acid, as well as many other things besides! It really is an all-purpose armour! Hoxton: But of course, you can't just wander around killin' these laser-sword wankers unarmed. Just as well Boba is well-versed for his job, armed with a blaster pistol, a concussion grenade launcher, and his wrist gauntlets - which contain fibrecord whips, flamethrowers, concussion and stun rockets and a laser! I'm likin' this stuff. He also has several of those lightsabers himself, taken from the corpses of Jedi he kills. Now that's a swift idea. I should probably consider somethin' like that. Boomstick: But you'll often see him with his EE-3 Carbine rifle - a weapon he likes so much he often cradles it like a child! (Now singing like a lullaby) Rock-a-bye-carbine, on the space rocks... when the targets come, you'll blow their heads off... Wiz: ...Yeah, sure. Magneto: Boba Fett also is equipped with a jet-pack - specifically, a Mitronomon Z-6 model. Although it only houses a minuscule amount of fuel that amounts to only a minute's worth of flight time, he can reach speeds approaching 90 miles an hour. Boomstick: And it has a magnetic grappling hook AND an anti-vehicle missile. Because if you wanna make ordinary items awesome, why not include a giant-ass rocket sticking out of it? Wiz: Fett had managed to get up an incredible reputation among bounty hunters. He has killed hundreds of politicians, criminals and Jedi alike, and even avenged his father somewhat after battling Mace Windu to a draw. And bear in mind for the latter point that he was TWELVE years old. TWELVE! Boomstick: I guess stalemating with Mace was a sign that his Mandalorian stones needed to drop. And with that, his puberty kickstarted. Wesker: As great of a bounty hunter he has claimed to be, he has one massive weakness and what seems to be a fear: The Sarlaac Pit - which is essentially a sentient torture device with a foul stomach. Boba Fett was once knocked into the Sarlaac Pit in spite of the fact that he has a jetpack. And this was against a fellow bounty hunter who was blinded and physically drained. "Professional". Hoxton: And apparently, Disney thinks that's where his legacy should end. A beat, before everyone laughs. Wiz: Haha, oh, as if. In the Expanded Universe, Boba Fett managed to use a combination of blowing himself up and his jetpack to escape the Sarlaac, and became leader of the Mandalorian Warriors after the Galactic Civil War. Wesker: He managed to train Han Solo's Jedi daughter to help her kill an all-powerful Sith Lord... who happened to run in the family. And on top of that, he's supposedly held his own against that stupid buffoon Darth Vader twice. Why supposedly? Because Darth was actually beating him hard into the ground until Fett made his escape. Hoxton: I think someone's mad that they got beat by Vader! Wesker: Can it. Boomstick: Well, in any sense, that friggin' sand cootchie still remains his biggest weakness. Do you guys wanna know how many times this guy fell in there? THREE! Does this guy have Sarlaac magnets in his armour or something?! Wiz: Fett may be cunning and deadly, and his determination to hunt his foes down and kill them once he sets his sights on them reflects that, but even Fett isn't absolute. Boomstick: But hey, it's not often a guy can have being so awesome, fighting battles, rapping against Adolf Hitler and Deadpool and have a famous legacy from the movies all at the same time to their resume. Nice goin', Fett. Darth Vader: Impressive. Most impressive. You have fought well, bounty hunter. Indeed you are powerful. Now let go of your emotions and join me. Boba Fett: No. Boba Fett heads for the Slave I. Boba Fett: When you need me again, Vader - and you will - my price will be triple. Erza Scarlet Wiz: Erza Scarlet is the iconic figurehead of the Fairy Tail guild. An ideal leader. A role model. And a brave warrior. Boomstick: But before she became the redheaded ass-kicker she is today, she was living her life with her family in Rosemary Village. Buuuuuut then when she was 10, child slavers entered the village, killed all the adults, took all the children and burned the place down to ashes. Talk about a shitty day-care service. Magneto: And people think my hatred on humans is unjustified. Hoxton: For the record, what is it with being 10 and having tragedies? Anyhow, she and the other children were forced to build the ironic-as-hell Tower of Heaven. Erza didn't like that idea very much and, after befriending a few slaves, decied to try and break out. Turns out that was a mistake and she lost a bit of depth perception as a result. Wiz: Luckily for her, a man by the name of Jellal Fernandes helped her break out from her torture, who eventually inspired Erza to stand up to her captives and kill them with nothing more than telekinesis and their own weapons. Once she was finally able to escape, she found herself at the iconic Fairy Tail Guild, of which she enrolled in. Boomstick: Turns out that was quite a big decision that paid off in the long run - it even gave her a chance to gain her lost eye back, so she's not gonna be a one-eyed demolitions expert or something. Erza is an S-Class mage, which for the record, she got there at age 16! Her bread and butter comes in the form of her swordplay, where she can use swords with incredible finesse... with both reverse grip and her FEET, too. Man, what is it with these wannabe monkeys? Wesker: I hardly doubt that Miss Scarlet is a monkey. It's just a matter of skill, something a slob like you lacks. Magneto: In either sense, her skill with her swords is hardly her strongest point. That honour would belong to her Requip ability, a mage's skill that, in Erza's case, allows her to swap out her current suit of armour for something more suitable for the task at hand. Almost like a certain adversary I know of. Boomstick: She usually is seen decked out in her Heart Kruz armour, a simple number that allows for the basic in attack and defence. But Requip gives her a shit-ton more options, such as the Heaven's Wheel armour, a suit made specially for flight and swords. Lots and lots of swords. Then there's those such as the Adamantine armour, which focuses everything into defense, and armours like the Purgatory and Piercing armours give Erza a lot of physical power and powerful weapons to match. Oh, and she also has Seduction Armour. Beat. Wiz: ...What, no perverted comments, Boomstick? Boomstick: I don't need to joke about that stuff, Wiz. In this case the joke writes itself. Wiz: ...Sure. Magneto: But one of the most powerful armours in her possession is the Nakagami Armour, an armour set so powerful it is said to cut through magic and space, and was actually unable to be worn by anyone, not even Erza herself. In her case, she had to use her Second Origin - a secondary storage tank of magic in one's body - in order to be able to use it. As such, Erza possesses a high amount of magical power within her. Wesker: It is said to be believed that Erza possesses over 200 different armours to choose from when it comes to her Requip skill, some of those being the ones we discussed just then. If she has the magical energy to swap out for something more suitable, chances are she will do just that. Hoxton: So... yeah, she's pretty god damn ridiculous when it comes to her display of skill. With a swing of her swords, she's strong enough to cut through steel columns with air pressure alone, has the speed to react to bullets and more, and tough enough to take attacks that could level buildings. Wiz: She has fought off all 100 monsters in the Grand Magic Games, and has fought since she was 9 years old. And constantly throughout the series, she has played her part in taking down the significant threats that Fairy Tail faces. Boomstick: Much like her opponent, she is definitely NOT one to be underestimated! Wesker: Despite what some may think, however, she is not perfect in every single way. Most of her armours are capable of breaking given certain circumstances, and without her reserve of magic, she can be left vulnerable, or even a sitting duck. Hoxton: And even when she's not got issues with either of those things, most of her greatest feats are more attributed to working with her team mates, as opposed to riding solo. She may have done some pretty ludicrous things in her time, but that doesn't come without the others doing it alongside her. Boomstick: It sucks, yeah, but it definitely makes sense. Sometimes you just can't be a badass leader and do it your own - that's where your other badass friends come in to kick ass with you. Wiz: Wow, that was... quite profound. Boomstick: And you know it! Erza Scarlet: All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone else in the world. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Some random starship in the planet's orbit A long time ago, in a galaxy far away... ...okay, who am I kidding? This starship is not far in past nor in a galaxy far far away, but rather, it was above the planet, sitting perfectly in orbit, targeting Fiore as a location of interest. And the reason for this being that a special someone was going to pay a visit to Fiore and a certain someone within it. And the visitor would be a certain bounty hunter ready to hunt their head for one of the biggest prices in recent times. But, because of previous endeavours, this time of preparation didn't come without concerns. (Cue Sonic SatAM - Robotnik theme) "I may have assigned you to this contract, but I still have to be concerned about your performance. Or rather, your issues with performance. Lest I forget the LAST times I've hired you?" A Sith was speaking. "Not only have you fallen into the Sarlaac Pit goodness-knows how many times by this point, but you've failed to defeat that female bounty hunter - twice, I must add - a muscular racer, some space traveller whose name I've never heard of, and a slayer of odd creatures. Now, I understand that you may have netted one particular bounty recently... but my point still stands, bounty hunter. Why should I still trust you with the possibility that you have what it takes?" Stood next to this Sith, and the one the Sith was addressing this whole time, was the legendary Mandalorian bounty hunter, Boba Fett, listening to his past failures with silent disdain. If one were to have heard that list of failures, one wouldn't expect them to be aimed at someone as well-renowned as Boba Fett. It would have been a galaxy-wide shock - if he was struggling with his job, then what did the galaxy have to offer for everyone else? "Look." He finally spoke up. "So those guys, I underestimated them, alright? They got the jump on me through certain means each time through abilities or powers I didn't know about prior to going off after them, yeah? I concede that. But this time, it should be easy." He shrugged. "They won't expect me. Not to mention this person is a little more primitive compared to the technology I possess." The Sith nodded reluctantly. As much as they hated to admit it with Fett's pride, he had to give the Mandalorian the benefit of the doubt and send him on his way. "Very well, Boba Fett." He responded. "If you believe that this contract will be this simple, then I'll let you get to it. But be warned - if you don't succeed this time, you can expect no pay, Mandalorian. It's all the way, or no way at all." Fett took these words in carefully. Bounty hunters hunted for... well, bounties. Any hefty price to obtain was enough to entice Fett onto a mission and kill the assigned target, no matter how dangerous the journey or dangerous the target. It was how he made a living as he travelled the galaxy. He couldn't afford to miss this opportunity. He knew deep down how huge it was. "Consider it done." Fett finally answered, walking away from the Sith who gave him his contract and checking his weapons and armour, before heading into his trusty ship, the Slave I. Before long, the Slave I had warmed up and began to fly at impressive speeds from the giant starship towards the planet. He was determined this time, and he was going to get his bounty, no matter what it took. Eventually, the ship was flying over the town of Fiore, heading to a giant stadium in search of Fett's target. Everyone was looking up at the Slave I, worried and wondering what was going on. Some were running away, others were frozen in fear looking up at the enormous craft belonging to Boba Fett. They had seen a lot of things in their time. But nothing quite like this. ---- Some fighting stadium somewhere in Fiore "And the winner of this tournament is... Erza Scarlet!" An announcer called out as Erza Scarlet, the leader of the Fairy Tail guild, clad in her Heart Kruz armour, raised her sword towards the air triumphantly with a smile of a champion on her face. She had just won a massive fighting tournament against other powerful mages, and the crowd were going wild. Cheers, whooping and chants were filling the air and ringing in the S-Class mage's ears as she took her most recent victory in. However, the crowd's cheers of excitement and hype quickly died down on hearing the sound of jet engines above the stadium, a shadow casting down on the grounds as the event was quickly about to be hijacked by an uninvited visitor. Erza's look of confidence turned into one of tranquil anger as she looked up as the Slave I flew next to the stadium, with Fett opening the door to the ship and stepping onto the rim of the stadium top as the ship lowered down next to the stadium itself. The audience members all leaned to the side in fear and fright as Fett walked down the steps slowly, his EE-3 Carbine rifle in his hands, before leaping over the barrier into the arena. All the while, Erza stared at the unknown stranger with a fierce glare as he walked up. Who was this armoured and masked stranger to show up uninvited, cause a scene and point this weapon in her face, after all? "Alright, you." Fett commanded, pointing his finger at the leader of Fairy Tail. "Weapons down, hands up. I've got a lot of money on your head." Erza raised a single eyebrow, as Fett looked around the arena. Hundreds of thousands of stunned spectators were staring at them. No surprise that most of them were staring at Fett. He, a complete stranger to them, was threatening Erza Scarlet, the S-Class mage and leader of the Fairy Tail guild, with death. "Well, would you look at that." Fett mused as he lowered his weapon for a moment. "A live audience, and a full house at that. Sounds like the perfect set-up stage for a live execution, wouldn't you agree?" With these words, he pointed his EE-3 Carbine rifle at Erza. Erza, smirking, drew her sword again. She had already won this tournament, but she still had room for one more fight. The rest of Fairy Tail were watching her within the stadium, high up on a balcony overlooking the rest of the stadium. She couldn't let them down now. Similarly, Fett knew that he was being watched from orbit by his contractor as well as any other Sith watching the event from above. He couldn't slip up on this mission, with such a huge payday on the line. For both, it was kill or be killed. FIGHT! (Cue Smash Bros Brawl - Star Wolf) Without any further hesitation, Boba Fett started firing his Carbine rifle at Erza, who began to dodge the shots heading towards her with graceful jumps and somersaults. With Fett still firing shots at her relentlessly, Erza ran towards the bounty hunter before jumping into the air, sword raised over her head. With a fast downward thrust and a brief angry battle cry, her sword swung downwards towards Boba's helmet. CLANG! Erza looked shocked as she felt the vibration from the impact run through her arms. And the worst part is that Fett didn't seem to even flinch or take damage from her sword strike. In fact, Erza looked at her sword's blade and noticed that it didn't only vibrate from the impact, it chipped. "Uh oh..." Erza thought. "This isn't a good start. Who is this guy?" With this, Fett immediately kicked Erza in the midsection, knocking her away. From his right wrist, a small compartment opened, revealing a stun rocket, which Fett fired at Erza as she landed on the ground. The rocket hit her directly, stunning her in place. Fett, seemingly satisfied with this result, walked slowly up to the writhing mage, his rifle pointed at her face. "Looks like your days of fighting are over, Miss Scarlet." Boba Fett told her condescendingly. "But don't worry. You'll at least be worth a lot to me when I bring you back dead." Fett was about to shoot his Carbine Rifle right into Erza's head, until the S-Class mage suddenly felt control come back to her limbs. And without a moment to lose, she quickly kicked Fett in the chest, knocking him back and knocking the rifle out of his hands, getting back to her feet. "You want me?" Erza challenged. "Come and get me." Fett got back up, pulling out his trusty blaster pistol. "As you wish." Boba responded. He fired his blaster pistol at Erza, who managed to weave under the shot. Fett continued to fire shots at Erza, but the Fairy Tail leader continued to dodge his shots. Fett quickly grabbed his EE-3 Carbine rifle as he fired more and more shots, but Erza dodged the incoming barrage of laser fire with more somersaults and flips, each of varying directions and angles. Somewhere, Torrian would be proud. Erza suddenly spotted an opening and quickly sprinted towards Fett, leaping towards him and punching him in the head, knocking him across the ground in a tumbling green heap. The Mandalorian quickly regained his footing as he brought out his fibrecord whip from his wrist gauntlet, lashing it at the approaching Erza. The fibrecord whip struck her in the face, leaving Fett to keep lashing it at her, with Erza blocking it with her damaged sword. Eventually, his fibrecord whip wrapped around Erza's sword, resulting in a tug-of-war between the bounty hunter and the mage. Neither side seemed victorious until a fierce yank from Erza launched Boba towards her. As the flying Fett came towards her, Erza let off a powerful swing with her sword. While it was successful, knocking Boba Fett away and leaving him in a heap on the ground yet again, her basic broadsword broke due to the sheer power of the swing and impact, leaving it as a shorter and less useful blade. Fett then got back up as he drew one of his many lightsabers, his emitting a red glow. Erza grimaced as she threw her useless sword away. Fett ran right up to Erza and swung at her seven times. While she dodged all seven, she noticed that each one nicked her armour and actually chipped pieces out of it. Erza and Fett were suddenly stood opposite one another, merely 10 feet apart. "You have no weapon and your armour is giving in to my superior skill and weaponry." Fett boasted. "Surrender while you can." Normally, any other opponent would whimper and surrender to Fett. But Erza actually scoffed at his threat. "You think that's all I have in me?" Erza challenged. "I'm only just getting started." And with that, a bright light started to cover Erza. Fett stepped back as he watched this transformation take place, her armour seemingly turning into light and taking a different shape. Before long, the brightness subsided, and Fett was looking at Erza again. Only this time, she was clad in a silver armour, one that seemed a lot more pointy than her original armour. A new sword had appeared in her hand. Erza had used her Requip to change to the Heaven's Wheel armour. (Cue Fairy Tail - Dragon Force) "My turn." Erza stated as she launched herself at the bounty hunter, punching him in the midsection and launching him across the arena. With Boba Fett hitting the back wall, Erza suddenly materialised a group of silver swords behind her and launched them in the Mandalorian's direction, the first one narrowly avoiding striking his head. With the bounty hunter now snapped to attention, Fett's wrist gauntlets opened up as he retaliated with concussion rockets, some hitting the swords being sent his way and others making it towards the Fairy Tail leader, who weaved her way around through the air avoiding the barrage. "You aren't getting away." Fett spoke, quickly grabbing one of his lightsabers - this time, a green one - and cutting away a sword that pinned him to the wall by his cape, and ran towards Erza as fast as his armour would allow him, even using a blast from his jetpack to get him moving. Erza spotted Fett below and quickly summoned two more swords to fly at him, which Fett cut through with his lightsaber. He then knelt down so that his missile backpack was faced towards Erza, and from it shot out a grappling hook. The hook shot into the air before pulling itself towards Erza's Heaven's Wheel armour, clamping onto the back of the armour and stopping Erza's progress. "Wh--!?" Erza spluttered as she suddenly felt her progress grind to a halt. What was this person doing? Back on the ground, Fett stood up and grabbed the cord separating him and Erza, and tugged on it, sending Erza hurtling to the ground. A well-timed kick from the Mandalorian sent Erza tumbling away, and Fett yanked the cord again to launch her back towards him. Mid-flight, Erza took her sword and cut the cord of the grappling hook, and was ready to fight Fett again. She swung at Fett's sides, but the sword seemed unable to pierce through the bounty hunter's armour. Despite this, she continued to attack, with Boba on the defensive. "This is a tough suit... what am I to do?" Erza thought to herself as she continued to swing her sword at Fett. She then noticed that Fett had drawn his green lightsaber again and was now parrying her sword blows, before Fett suddenly did a forwards flip and swung his lightsaber downwards. Erza dodged forward, but noticed her sword had cut in half from the lightsaber yet again. She quickly Requipped two swords and threw them past Fett, using Circle Sword, intending on it them swinging round and cutting him. Fett watched the swords as he turned around and swung at them, slicing each of them into two pieces. However, this gave Erza an opening to grab Fett's belt and swipe something from it while he was distracted. "Hey...!" Fett suddenly snapped as he turned sharply and fired another concussion rocket, which the S-Class mage weaved away from. Fett then stood back as Erza analysed the handle in her hand. She pressed a button, and suddenly a light blue beam emerged from one of the sides. Erza Scarlet had stolen one of Fett's lightsabers. "I'm fighting back hard." Erza told Boba. Fett simply twirled his green lightsaber in response. "Then come get some." Fett responded. The two charged at each other, swinging at each other and clashing with the lights and sounds of the lightsabers colliding filling the air. Occasionally, the two would get good hits on one another, but there were noticeable differences. Erza noticed that Fett's landed hits were chipping away parts of her armour just like before, whereas the hits she landed did nothing to affect Boba Fett. No matter how hard or how fast she swung the lightsaber at Fett's armour, it just wouldn't have the same effect as Fett was having on her. "How... is this possible?" Erza thought out loud. If one could see Boba Fett's face, they would see a small grin. "The fine craftsmanship of a Mandalorian." Fett simply explained, before raising one of his gauntlets into the air and released a brief spitting of fire from his flamethrower. Erza caught onto this quickly and knew she had to do something about this. Fett then suddenly pointed his fist in Erza's direction and heated up his flamethrower, before launching a wall of flames at the Fairy Tail Guild Master. He did this for 10 seconds before stopping and admiring the wall of flames in front of him. A lot had fallen in fires like these. The burning sensation would overcome them and burn them to ashes. Not Erza Scarlet, however, as she walked out of the flames seemingly unaffected, and wearing a brand new set of armour while still holding the lightsaber she had taken earlier. She had now changed into the Flame Empress armour. (Cue Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Hawkeye) "Nice try." Erza smirked. "You won't burn me that easily." She raised an open hand towards Boba Fett, and from it launched streams of fire magic. Usually, they'd be enough to reduce people to smoke. But instead, Boba Fett simply staggered back from within the wall of flames as the armour took most of the brunt. After the fire magic had dissipated, Fett was still stood, his armour only having burn marks to show for damage. "I suppose so." Fett casually responded. "But the same could be said about you. You can't just burn me to death like that." And with that, Fett fired up his jetpack and suddenly blasted himself at the mage, who had been caught off guard from this revelation and her armour got a major cut by the horizontal swing of Fett's lightsaber. Erza grimaced as she took the hit and flew back across the arena, hitting the wall. She stared at Fett off in the distance, who had picked up the dropped lightsaber. Erza knew she wouldn't be able to surpass him in this armour, not while her main form of attacking in this armour set being something Fett could resist. She would have to up the strategy if she were to defeat this foe. "I... I won't give up against you!" Erza growled. And with that, she used Requip yet again, this time her armour changing into the Flight Armour, drawing two short swords in her hands. With a fierce yell, she dashed right across the arena towards Boba in no time at all. Fett, caught off guard, got punched by Erza before a dual-upward strike by the mage knocked him skyward, with the Guild Master flying upward in hot pursuit. Boba Fett was doing all sorts of out-of-control spins in the air before he used his jetpack to control himself. He looked around and tried to get a read on where she was, but then Erza suddenly struck him from below with her swords, knocking him forward. She then flew backwards as Boba regained his height and flew towards him at immense speed before kicking him in the midsection, launching him across the arena once again. This time, however, he was sent into the stands, landing head-first on the steps and causing a noticeable dent in his armour and his helmet. The people nearby him started screaming and running away in fear as Fett picked himself up and stared at the floating mage above him, clenching his fists. "That tears it." Boba declared. And with that, he knelt on one knee, pointing his jetpack towards Erza. This time, his anti-vehicle missile fired out, heading straight for Erza. Her eyes widened as she flew backwards and downwards, the missile sailing past her. As Fett noticed that his missile was arcing back round to try and hit Erza again, he decided to get out two more of his lightsabers and fired up his jetpack yet again, ready to duel with Erza in the skies with what fuel he had left. Erza flew towards him as the two clashed blades, Fett tanking Erza's cuts whereas Erza weaved around the two lightsabers whirling close to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the homing missile from before was coming towards her again, and flew out of the way to avoid it. Once again, the missile passed by and curved around. However, this seemed to provide a decent distraction for the bounty hunter, who flew towards her and brought down both lightsabers. Erza defended herself the best she could with her swords, crossing them in an "X" formation. While the lightsabers didn't cut her armour up, her swords had broken yet again. Erza stared at the useless hilts of her swords before she clenched her fists and punched Fett over the head, disorienting him for a few seconds. He began to regain his bearings just as his fuel ran out. With Fett plummeting towards the ground, Erza noticed the missile once out of the corner of her eye yet again, and turned to face it, throwing her two sword hilts at it. The missile and the hilts collided head on, causing the anti-vehicle missile to lose control and veer past Erza harmlessly. It attempted to curve around to hit her again, but curved too slow as it hit the ground and exploded, kicking up a cloud of dust on the side of the arena's ground. (Cue Fairy Tail - Released Power) Fett was able to land with a three-point landing, looking at the ground to see two handles belonging to him, these being the handles of his lightsabers. He picked them up as he noticed the aftermath of his anti-vehicle missile's explosion, and seemed hopeful for a moment. His target seemed to be vanquished. But one look to the skies proved him wrong as Erza landed opposite him. Fett almost was angered. "Why won't you die?" Fett asked her. "You don't know who you're dealing with." Erza told him back. And with that, the two fighters ran up to one another, exchanging punches and kicks with one another. Neither side seemed to be gaining any significant advantages, but then Fett thought of something cunning. He pushed her by the shoulders to throw the mage off balance, before drawing yet another lightsaber - this one glowing an ominous red - as he drew it across Erza's midsection horizontally. And this one managed to cut off the tips of three of Erza's fingers on one hand. Erza let out a short yelp as she clasped her bleeding stubs on her fingers with her other hand, gritting her teeth in sheer pain. All the while. Boba Fett, now more confident given that he seemingly had Erza Scarlet at his mercy, walked up to her and pointed a blaster pistol at her head. "I have you right where I want you now, Erza Scarlet." Fett told her. He seemed ready to pull the trigger on his seemingly helpless foe, but then Erza snapped her eyes open in anger, immediately taking the effort to kick the blaster pistol out of Fett's hand. She then immediately punched Fett into the air, before flying back up to chase him. In the sky, she grabbed onto Fett, taking the two of them higher and higher into the sky. Eventually, the stadium looked small beneath them. Fett wrestled with Erza in the air before he was able to wrench himself free, falling back towards the ground. Erza watched him carefully. She knew she needed to make this next Requip count. A bright white light shone out again, and within moments Erza Scarlet had now changed once more, this time into one of her most powerful armours, the Armadura Fairy armour. She quickly began to descend towards Fett as she readied her sword. Either he died in this next attack, or she did from exhaustion. A few hundred meters below her, Fett noticed Erza was rapidly approaching, and decided to try and attempt to shoot her out of the sky with a concussion rocket. He fired one, but Erza weaved around it before getting close to within attacking distance. "For Fairy Tail!" Erza yelled out as she began to charge up energy in her sword, preparing her Fairy Piercing Sword as she rapidly approached Fett. The Mandalorian, meanwhile, was preparing another concussion rocket. Both seemed ready to fire at the exact same time, with Fett firing the rocket at Erza at the same time that Erza caught up to his freefall and brought the sword down on him with incredible force. What followed there was a blinding, almost seizure-inducing light that encompassed the sky. Dust kicked up everywhere, making it impossible for whoever was still watching to actually determine what was happening. One set of armoured boots hit the ground. The other sound was of a set of armour hitting the ground with a solid and audible "CLANK!". The victor then holstered their weapons, walked up to the body of their fallen adversary, and took something from their body as they stood over them triumphantly. As the dust began to clear, the victor and the loser was immediately noticeable. "I may have lost some from you, but you lost a lot more than me today, intruder." Erza Scarlet told the late Boba Fett boldly and confidently. And that was the last set of words she had to say to the bounty hunter laying dead before her, before medical staff quickly ran onto the field and escorted her away for treatment. K.O! And with that, Erza could officially be crowned the victor of the tournament, what with her victory over an anonymous trespasser as well as every other one of her opponents prior. ---- Inside the stadium's infirmary Erza Scarlet was laying in casual clothes in a bed in the infirmary, her left hand bandaged over where her fingertips were cut off by Fett's lightsaber. Surrounding her bed were the other members of Fairy Tail, all looking anxious as they had heard what had happened. "That was intense stuff." Natsu told Erza from her bedside. "No-one had any idea who that guy was." Erza simply shook her head. "His identity is of no concern to me." Erza replied. "He made mistakes, and it cost him." She paused before leaning up a little, producing a small light grey handle. "But it wasn't all downsides. I now have a new weapon courtesy of him." Natsu stared at the handle Erza was holding. "Oh yeah?" Natsu spoke. Suddenly, Natsu formed a face that could really be only summed with "Oh, crap!" as he recoiled to avoid the sudden activation of a blue lightsaber blade that activated inches from his face. Erza couldn't help but let out a small laugh at this as she slowly twirled it around. ---- Back on the Sith starship From orbit, the Sith that had hired Boba Fett had heard of the news from a monitor inside a meeting room. And he was... less than pleased, to say the least. "Boba Fett, Boba Fett, Boba Fett..." he groaned, his hands on his head. "Jango would be spinning in his grave with enough velocity to become a generator for the whole Death Star if he found out about your failures..." He would have continued going on and on about the expired Mandalorian's failures, were it not for the Sith suddenly getting grabbed by the back of the throat and being twirled around to face his attacker - a man in a dark shirt, dark pants, dark coat and dark sunglasses, holding a not-at-all-sci-fi pistol to the Sith's head. "Now..." the man talked to the frightened Sith he was holding. "What do you know about the Dark Lord of the Sith?" Results (Cue Fairy Tail - Main Theme) Hoxton: Geez. What is she going to do with his stuff? Magneto: Hopefully useful things. Wesker: We need to get to the results, men. Boomstick: Yeah, Wiz! What gave us the result, huh? Wiz: Well, it's actually quite complex. Even without going into specifics in the match, Fett immediately held an advantage over Erza in terms of cunning, starting weaponry, and combat experience. While Erza started fighting at an earlier age than Fett, Boba has been fighting for a lot longer, as he is much older. He has also fought in much more cunning ways and is an expert at playing his opponents into his hands. And this is even before going into their specifics in strengths and the like. Magneto: Starting out, Boba Fett held the edge over Erza. While Erza is stronger and faster, Fett's armour is more durable than her Heart Kruz armour and is capable of taking more punishment. Likewise, Fett's Mandalorian armour is above the lower-tier armours that Erza possesses. So, within the first few stages of the battle, Erza Scarlet would hold the edge in strength and speed, whereas Boba Fett would be superior in durability and weaponry. However, this lead wouldn't last. Boomstick: Once Erza started busting out the more powerful armours in her collection, Fett was obviously going to have some trouble. Heaven's Wheel was able to keep him back while the Flame Empress armour would counter Fett's flamethrower - even though the flame magic wouldn't affect Fett that much anyway. Boba's anti-vehicle missile would also be a massive risk-maker, given Erza's speed and the fact that... well... she's a smaller target! And of course, her powerhouse armours - namely the Piercing, Nakagami and Armadura Fairy armours - would have spelled Fett's doom the most. Wiz: Even if the weapons do not pierce Fett's armour, the sheer force of the blows would be more than enough to kill him. But most importantly, Boba and Erza are no-nonsense foes. While Fett would not ease off the gas for one moment, neither would Erza. Fett's scanners and sensors as well as his Micro Energy Field wouldn't be able to do much to aid Fett what with Erza never going easy on him. And of course, he has very little way of countering Erza's more powerful armours efficiently, making it difficult for him to hold his edge at the beginning of the fight. Hoxton: While it's true that Erza could run out of magical energy, this possibility would require a lot of stalling on Boba's part. With her high magical power and her powerful armours, Fett was just doomed to failure. Boomstick: And thus, Boba Fett's fairytale came to a piercing halt. Wiz: The winner is Erza Scarlet. Who would you be rooting for? Boba Fett Erza Scarlet Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016